Élégie, rêve, et se relever
by Khali's Words
Summary: "Tu sais, Ace, j'ai rêvé de ta mort."


_Minna-san, konnichiwa !_ L'heure est à la poésie !

Ce petit texte un peu bizarre, je l'ai écrit continuellement durant ces trois dernières années.

Le point de départ, c'est un doujinshi trouvé sur youtube: **luffy et ace dream vf **de _**Coradrawing**_. Ce doujinshi était accompagné de la chanson **My Love **de _**Sia**_. Et je l'ai regardé une bonne centaine de fois les yeux tout brillants.

Si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, j'aimerais que vous regardiez ce doujinshi comme prologue de ce qui va suivre.

Après cela, il faut savoir que le poème a été écrit pour être lu en écoutant **My Love**. Il faut le lire très lentement, en rythme avec la musique. Si vous arrivez à lire au rythme qu'il faut, vous devriez finir le poème en même temps que la musique.

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda, qui fait toujours un boulot remarquable.

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Poésie/Songfiction/Drame.

**Personnages: **Ace, Luffy.

**NdA: **Pour ce qui est du titre, l'élégie est un genre poétique (du grec: "dire hélas", THANX WIKIPEDIA) qui alterne hexamètres et pentamètres pour exprimer la douleur après un drame. Ici, c'est presque une élégie, sauf que j'alterne trisyllabes et heptasyllabes.

Il n'y a pas de rimes particulières, seulement quelques diérèses par-ci par-là. Sans les mètres des vers, ça serait de la prose en fait xD

* * *

_Élégie__, rêve, et se relever_

_Tu sais Ace,_

_J'ai fait un drôle de rêve._

_J'ai rêvé_

_Que tu t'en étais allé,_

_De ta mort._

_Je te laisse imaginer_

_La terreur_

_Qui a envahi mon cœur_

_Quand j'ai cru_

_Que tu brisais ta promesse._

_Tu disais_

_Ne jamais me laisser seul._

_Tu disais_

_Que tu resterais en vie,_

_Pour toujours._

_Mais ce rêve ne doit être,_

_Après tout,_

_Qu'un horrible cauchemar..._

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais, si c'est vraiment le cas,_

_Dis, pourquoi_

_N'es-tu pas là quand je lève_

_Les paupières ?_

_Ne puis-je pas te sentir_

_Près de moi ?_

_Ace, je ne te vois pas,_

_Et j'en souffre._

_Cette peine qui déchire_

_Tout mon cœur,_

_C'est parce que je suis faible._

_Oui, si faible..._

_Et je n'ai pu te sauver._

_Je m'en veux._

_Mais ce n'était pas qu'un rêve._

_En témoignent_

_Toutes ces larmes versées_

_Qui te sont_

_Entièrement destinées._

_Ace, dis,_

_N'es-tu réellement plus_

_Avec moi ?_

_Ne respirions-nous pas_

_Tous les deux ?_

_Si tu as quitté ce monde,_

_Je voudrais_

_Que tu m'emmènes avec toi._

_C'est si vide_

_Là, au niveau de mon cœur._

_Ton visage..._

_J'aurais tant voulu mourir_

_A ta place,_

_Pour que n'ait pas à s'éteindre_

_Ton sourire._

_Tu illuminais ma vie._

_Maintenant,_

_Tu fais briller les cieux de_

_Ta présence._

_Mais ça n'était pas prévu_

_Que tu partes._

_Je devais te ramener._

_Tu devais_

_Continuer à sourire, et,_

_Juste, vivre._

_Ne serait-ce que pour toi._

_Je t'aime, Ace._

_Tellement fort et pourtant,_

_Et pourtant..._

_Je n'ai pas su te garder_

_Avec moi._

_Je n'ai pas été capable,_

_Comme il faut,_

_De m'occuper de mon frère._

_J'aurais dû_

_Te dire à quel point je t'aime_

_Avant de_

_Ne plus jamais le pouvoir._

_Tu t'en vas_

_Avec mon cœur dans tes bras._

_Mes yeux ne_

_Se poseront plus sur toi._

_Dans ce cas,_

_Ça ne vaut plus rien de voir._

_Je refuse_

_De faire avancer ma vie_

_En sachant_

_Que la tienne est terminée._

_Tu comprends ?_

_Mon corps tout entier te cherche,_

_Mais je sais_

_Que je ne te trouverai_

_Plus ici._

_Je veux entendre ta voix,_

_Et sentir_

_Que tu n'es là que pour moi._

_Je sais que_

_C'est tellement égoïste._

_Mais je crois_

_Que je peux me le permettre_

_Cette fois._

_Cette peine est bien trop grande._

_Jamais je_

_Ne pourrai m'y habituer._

_Car pour ça,_

_Je ne suis pas assez fort._

_Tu sais, Ace,_

_Je n'ai jamais pensé_

_Au jour où_

_Je te verrais, impuissant,_

_M'échapper._

_Où tes mains ne répondraient_

_Plus aux miennes._

_Comment peut-il y avoir_

_Un « après » ?_

_Le monde ose continuer_

_De tourner_

_Alors que tu n'y es plus._

_Rien ne peut_

_Reprendre son cours normal,_

_Parce que_

_Tu y manqueras toujours._

_J'avais tort_

_De penser naïvement,_

_Trop confiant,_

_Que ce serait suffisant_

_De vouloir._

_Ma volonté n'aura pas_

_Fait l'affaire._

_Je n'ai plus envie de vivre_

_A présent._

_Je me déteste si fort..._

_J'ai si peur._

_Je ne peux même plus me_

_Le cacher._

_Parce que tu n'es plus là,_

_Oui, j'ai peur._

_J'avais déjà trop souffert_

_En perdant_

_Des êtres qui m'étaient chers._

_Mais pourquoi_

_Ce monde a-t-il tant besoin_

_De blesser ?_

_Ace, si tu me voyais,_

_C'est certain,_

_Tu n'hésiterais pas à_

_Me frapper._

_J'ai beau supplier mon corps,_

_Il rejette_

_Tout ce que je lui demande._

_Sans bouger,_

_Mes yeux pleurent, condamnés._

_Laisse-moi_

_Quelques temps pour me remettre._

_Pour guérir._

_C'est minable, je ne suis_

_Qu'un idiot._

_Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé_

_« Quelques temps »._

_Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé_

_Pleurnicher._

_Ace, regarde-moi donc._

_Je veux que_

_Tu sois fier de ton frère._

_Oui, regarde._

_Je me lève, bien qu'encore_

_Chancelant._

_Et cette fois, en ton nom_

_Je le jure,_

_Jamais plus, Ace, je ne_

_Tomberai._

* * *

Je ne trouve pas que ça soit d'une qualité extraordinaire, mais c'est assez différent de ce que je produis habituellement.

Voilà, j'écris très peu en ce moment, et le fandom One Piece semble peu à peu plonger dans d'obscures oubliettes, mais sachez que je n'abandonne rien !

Bis bald !


End file.
